<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Tony Gains Five Other Kids by HeavyObsessor43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500674">In Which Tony Gains Five Other Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyObsessor43/pseuds/HeavyObsessor43'>HeavyObsessor43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universes, Basically me writing in the NA kids into the MCU, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Friendship, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Compliant, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow is underrated, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parental Avengers, This is for fun please don't kill me, Tony Stark Acting as Everybody's Parental Figure tbh, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mentions of Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyObsessor43/pseuds/HeavyObsessor43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The light finally died down and Peter was finally able to see what had ended up in their lab. A group of children (five to be specific) some no older than he was, one even clearly younger than he, were gathered, just as disoriented and confused as they. The one in the center, a teenage boy with ginger hair and blue eyes had recovered first, scanning the room. He froze when his eyes caught Steve’s and his mouth fell open in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Dad?”<br/>- - - - - - - - - - -<br/>Alternatively: I love the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow movie and the kids so I decided to thrust them into the MCU. Thor Ragnarok, Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame compliant, but things happen a bit differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Established Canon Couples, Francis Barton &amp; Clint Barton, Francis Barton/Torunn Thorsdottir, James Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, James Rogers &amp; Peter Parker, James Rogers &amp; Steve Rogers, James Rogers &amp; Torunn Thorsdottir &amp; Azari T'Challa &amp; Henry Pym Jr. &amp; Francis Barton, James Rogers &amp; Torunn Thorsdottir &amp; Azari T'Challa &amp; Henry Pym Jr. &amp; Francis Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, T'Challa &amp; Azari T'Challa, Torunn Thorsdottir &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*AO3 spells it 'Torunn' (tags) but I have it spelled like 'Torin' (its still the same person lol)<br/>*Age of Ultron happens but Thor and Banner remain on Earth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>TONY!” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The scream had ripped itself from James’ throat as his mentor pushed him off the ledge, sending him plummeting from within the Citadel. Tony’s lips were curled into a smile, his old eyes tired but shining, his form relaxed. James could do nothing but watch in horror as Ultron had come upon the man as James hurled further and further down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Strong hands suddenly gripped him, and James could just vaguely register that Torin had grabbed him but none of it went through his head as there was a horrifying flash of red from where Tony was left. Everything else around him went still. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>James screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">XxX</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>It had been a regular day for Peter. Spring break was finally upon him and the Civil War issues had finally been sorted out. The Avengers had been pardoned (save for Bucky, but he had been granted sanctuary in Wakanda and Steve was able to visit him whenever he pleased), so the Tower was full and lively. He was sitting in the lab with Mr. Stark. In a rare occurrence Dr. Banner had joined them, somewhat due to it being a lazy afternoon, but the main reason being what they were currently tinkering with was a piece of alien tech. (It had taken over a week to convince Tony that it was okay for Peter to help work on it, after incessant begging and the confirmation it was mostly dormant and not dangerous).</p>
<p>“Maybe its been dead for too long,” Peter suggested when another attempt in getting the device to work failed. “Uh-uh, hey,” Tony tutted, immediately making his way over to the teen and removing the tool from his hand, “What did I say about touching the thing when I’m not there?”</p>
<p>“But you were right there!” Peter said, gesturing. “Of course, yeah. A measly fifteen feet away. A lot of good that distance does for me if something decides to blow up in your face,” Tony scolded him, like a parent scolding their child.</p>
<p>Peter grumbled about him overreacting while Bruce snickered from the sidelines. Their little argument was cut short when a small knock was heard, and Tony’s attention was turned towards the entrance to the lab.</p>
<p>“Hope you don’t mind the intrusion.” Rhodey said, as he, Steve, Nat and Sam appeared at the door, piling into the lab. Tony only watched in disbelief.</p>
<p>“What is this, a convention?” He asked. “We were bored.” Natasha answered. She wasted no time in heading towards Peter, greeting the boy with a smile.</p>
<p>“Plus, we heard you were still working on that alien tech.” Sam added, currently occupied with Dum-E. Steve had made his way to Peter as well, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Still no progress?”</p>
<p>“No,” Peter said dejectedly. “But only cause someone,” he coughed out a quick Mr. Stark, “won’t let me work on it.”</p>
<p>“Careful Pete,” Tony warned, pointing a wrench at him, “More backtalk and you can say goodbye to your phone for the weekend.”</p>
<p>Peter pouted and Natasha snorted, “You are <em>such </em>a parent.”</p>
<p>Tony gasped. “You take that back.” He said, and the two began to bicker, causing everybody else to pitch in.</p>
<p>Peter could only smile at his mentor, as well as his other guardians before he directed his attention to the device in front of him. He looked it over a couple more times, taking a closer look at the slim red line that decorated the exterior. Absentmindedly, the teenage hero ran two fingers along it.</p>
<p>And suddenly, it began glowing.</p>
<p>The adults had stopped their chatter when Peter moved away from the thing, which was emitting a soft red glow, growing more harsh the more it did so. “What happened?!” Banner asked, making his way to the table.</p>
<p>“I-I dunno I was just touching it then-” Peter’s attempted explanation was halted when the lights were now flashing with the device rattling dangerously. Tony had yanked Peter off of his chair, placing the teen behind him.</p>
<p>“Brace yourselves!” Bruce yelled, before red light filled the entire lab.</p>
<p>It was a regular day.</p>
<p>Until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">XxX</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>There wasn’t any explosion.</p>
<p>Steve was the first one to take note of that as he was the first one to recover from the red as it began to die down. He was on his feet in seconds, followed closely by the other Avengers with Tony still shielding Peter from whatever was now in the center of the lab.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” A voice suddenly cried from within the light, causing everybody to freeze. The voice sounded young; far younger than Peter.</p>
<p>“Aw, now you’ve done it Pym!” Another voice scolded. “This is why we don’t let the Pipsqueak touch stuff.” Another grumbled.</p>
<p>The light finally died down and Peter was finally able to see what had ended up in their lab. A group of children (five to be specific) some no older than he was, one even clearly younger than he, were gathered, just as disoriented and confused as they. The one in the center, a teenage boy with ginger hair and blue eyes had recovered first, scanning the room. He froze when his eyes caught Steve’s and his mouth fell open in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers are having a bit of trouble processing the kids' story, especially since none of it makes any sense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>The entire room froze at the word, Steve’s eyes widening in shock. The rest of the light had finally cleared and the two groups could clearly see each other now. Five children stood in the center of the lab, four boys and one girl.</p>
<p>Said girl was taller than the other boys, donned in what looked like sleeveless armor with a huge sword at her side. Her hair was long, blonde and unruly, and her eyes were the same crystal blue as Thor’s.</p>
<p>There was a boy next to her, a dark skinned teen with what looked like tattoos on his arms, clad in a dark suit. His eyes were golden and looked terribly similar to a cat- a <em>panther, </em>ready to strike.</p>
<p>The tallest boy, almost as tall as the blonde girl, had white hair and was decked out in what looked like combat gear. He was equipped with a bow and arrow. His hair was winter white, but his eyes were black and cold, still wary of where they had ended up.</p>
<p>The youngest child, who looked no older than twelve, wore a suit akin to a bumblebee. His hair was jet black and his eyes were dark, but they were wide, brimming with something akin to childish wonder.</p>
<p>Finally, the ginger-haired, blue-eyed boy in the center. He wore what also looked like combat gear but was devoid of any weapons; at least none that anybody could see immediately. His eyes were set on Steve, but they quickly moved to the person next to him and the next word he uttered had finally pushed everybody over the edge.</p>
<p>“<em>Mom?” </em>He said, now looking at Natasha.</p>
<p><em>“What.” </em>The assassin had stiffened, tensing at the boy’s words. Her eyes had immediately turned cold at the address and she had already started reaching for her gun. Steve saw this and went to put his hand out to stop it but Natasha was quicker than him.</p>
<p>In less than a second, she had donned her pistol. However, another thing had happened; faster than his companion’s, the boy had also seen Natasha’s move and something on his arm blazed to life. The Avengers’ breaths caught in their throats when a holographic Captain America’s shield appeared in front of the group, protecting them from anything Natasha would have fired at them.</p>
<p>The other children were now tensed, the shock within them now replaced with mild fear. The girl had gripped her sword while the white haired boy gripped his bow and arrow. The tattoos on the dark skinned boy began to glow a blue color and the boy in the bumblebee suit only flinched back.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Steve snapped, forcing Natasha to lower her weapon. “Stop.” He ordered quietly and Natasha did so, albeit a bit hesitantly. Her eyes were glued onto the small group. Steve looked back at the kids and his eyes softened. “We don’t want to fight.”</p>
<p>The kids hesitated, and that was when Tony spoke up. “Especially not in the lab, huh kiddos?” The boy with the shield’s eyes were on him now and almost immediately the shield vanished.</p>
<p>“Tony?” the boy whispered, and now he looked as though tears had sprung to his eyes. Tony only rose an eyebrow and Peter watched curiously as the rest of the children had seemingly calmed at getting a look at his mentor, the blonde girl and bumblebee boy’s eyes brimming with tears.</p>
<p>Curiously, Bruce had decided to speak up.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” he asked, directing the children’s attention to him. The boy in the center opened his mouth to answer when another voice had interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Tony!” Thor’s voice boomed from the entrance to the lab. “Banner! Starkson! Is everything alright?” Everybody looked to find the Asgardian making his way in, followed closely by Clint. “Yeah, we felt something shake-” The words had immediately died on the archer’s tongue when he and Thor got a look of the children.</p>
<p>This seemed to shock the children all over again and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Let’s take this upstairs.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XxX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Soon enough, the children as well as the rest of the Avengers were gathered in the main area of the Tower. Tony kept Peter right by him, still unwilling to let him near the other children, in case they proved to be hostile.</p>
<p>Steve was in front of them, his arms crossed. Natasha was behind him, next to Clint. She kept her eyes on the children, still weary, but didn’t act on anything due to Clint’s hand on her shoulder. Sam watched with curiosity, as did Rhodey, while Thor stood near the back of the group, his arms also crossed.</p>
<p>The boy with the shield glanced at the group of Avengers in front of him, seemingly analyzing them before he sighed and shut his eyes. “I think I know what’s going on here.” He said.</p>
<p>“And what’s that?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy opened his eyes. “This may be hard to understand but,” He bit his lip, “we’re your children. From the future.”</p>
<p>Peter’s jaw dropped. Natasha went stiff again and Tony rubbed his forehead.</p>
<p>“The <em>future?” </em>Steve repeated, incredulous. The boy nodded. He met Steve’s eyes and said, “My name is James Rogers. The son of Captain America and the Black Widow.” He gestured behind him. “These are my siblings. Azari,” he introduced the dark skinned boy, “son of the Black Panther. Torin,” the girl, “daughter of Thor. Pym,” the bumblebee kid, “son of the Giant Man and the Pixie. And Francis,” He gestured to the white haired boy, “son of Hawkeye.”</p>
<p>At the last child, Clint’s eyes narrowed. James didn’t seem to notice and concluded, “We’re the Avengers.”</p>
<p>The actual adult avengers shared a look. Bruce frowned. “You’re all so young.” He said. “Why are you…”</p>
<p>The group flinched. “In the future,” James said, “you’re all… Killed.” He spared a glance at Thor and added, “Well, almost all.”</p>
<p>“Killed?” Peter gulped, eyes flicking worriedly towards Tony.</p>
<p>“By a monster named Ultron.” Torin growled, a snarl crossing her lips at the mere mention of the name. The Avengers shared another look, this time more surprised. Francis continued Torin’s explanation, “He managed to take over half the earth.” Azari added, “But we were able to take him down.” Pym finished, “With the help of the Hulk!”</p>
<p>“Ultron?” Steve echoed hesitantly, looking back at the group. Torin perked at this. “Has Tony not created him yet?” she asked, hopeful.</p>
<p>“He has.” Thor spoke up. The Asgardian was still crossing his arms but kept his expression levelled as he said, “But he was dealt with.”</p>
<p>Now it was the kids’ turn to look surprised. “What?” James asked. “Ultron already happened?”</p>
<p>“And we’re still alive.” Natasha said, glaring. “Which means that your story doesn’t add up.” She stepped forward and the children inched back. “Starting with the fact that I can’t have kids.”</p>
<p>James’ jaw dropped but before he could answer, Hawkeye said, “And I have three.” He was looking right at Francis when he added, “None of them are named Francis.”</p>
<p>“There is no ‘Giant Man’ or ‘Pixie’.” Tony supplied. The adults were now suspicious, and the children flinched back due to the look they all gave them.</p>
<p>“Everybody calm down!” Steve ordered, noticing the growing fear in the group in front of him. He looked at James and asked, “How did you get here?”</p>
<p>“I-W-We were doing a cleanup in Ultra City.” James stuttered. His voice trembled lightly when he said, “Pym hit this thing and the next thing we know we ended up here.”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>lying,” </em>Natasha hissed, but Steve sent her a glare. He looked at the children and then sighed. “Kid, as much as I wish we could trust you, none of this adds up.” He admitted.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Thor said again. Everybody looked back at him and moved as he made his way to the front of the group, standing in front of the children. “There is a possibility.”</p>
<p>The god of thunder moved so that he was in front of Torin, respectively, before he held his hand out. There was a few seconds of silence before something flew through the air, landing comfortably in Thor’s hand. Torin’s breath caught her throat when she recognized it as Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir.</p>
<p>“Thor, what-” Steve asked but Thor merely held his free hand up to him before holding Mjolnir out to Torin. The girl looked up at the god with wide eyes and then back at the hammer before she took a deep breath and gripped the handle.</p>
<p>She held tight as Thor let go, and everybody watched in shock as she was able to hold it without it weighing her down. The god of thunder smiled before turning back to his companions.</p>
<p>“An alternate universe.” The god announced. “There is a possibility that an alternate universe exists where these children came from.” He looked back at Torin before looking back at the Avengers. “If she can wield my hammer, then there really is a possibility that she is my daughter from another world.”</p>
<p>Nobody argued with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Jfc I'm struggling. I had the beginning written out a different way but it sounded stupid and this was the best I could revise it with,,<br/>*I'm sorry for taking the easy way out and explaining it with universe crossing, that was literally the only way I could think to tie it in with the MCU, I'm sorry!!<br/>*Also I know Natasha acts pretty hostile here (don't worry you saw my tag she gets pretty parental) but I mean its Natasha. And I also saw the issue of her being unable to bear children being big to her so that's why she gets piqued and hesitant when James says he's her son. <br/>*Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha and James share a moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, an alternate universe.”</p>
<p>“Aye.” Thor nodded. He had taken Mjolnir back and was now facing the children. Sam said, “I don’t understand how that’s even possible.”</p>
<p>“How did you all get here?” Rhodey asked. James shook his head, shrugging. “Like I said; we were doing a cleanup in Ultra City and Pym hit this weird thing. There was a light and then the next thing we know, we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Pym said. “It wasn’t like I <em>knew </em>what that thing was gonna do!”</p>
<p>Francis snorted. “Which is why we told you to <em>not </em>touch it.” He said, lightly flicking Pym’s forehead. The boy then responded by sticking his tongue out.</p>
<p>“Enough, you two.” James muttered. He turned back, looking at Captain America respectively. “Please. We know about as much as you do. But we,” James’ eyes were downcast, and he sighed, “we just want to go home.”</p>
<p>Steve frowned lightly, sparing a look back at his fellow Avengers. They all looked to be much more calm than before, Natasha and Clint especially. Now that they had some semblance of where the five had come from, none of the Avengers looked as though they thought of the children as threats.</p>
<p>Steve sighed before finally uncrossing his arms. James tensed when he stepped forward but then relaxed when the man simply lay a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Okay. I don’t exactly know how we’re going to sort out this mess, but you’ve got our trust. We’ll do our best to figure out how to send you all home.”</p>
<p>James’ eyes widened. “R-Really?” he asked. Steve nodded and the kids looked at each other, smiling for the first time since they had arrived.</p>
<p>At the sight of the children smiling, Natasha felt a small tinge of fondness cross her at the heavy semblance they bore when Peter had been told any piece of good news. However, she pushed it down, crossing her arms. “That’s all well and good,” she said. “But where do you propose we start with that?”</p>
<p>“I think I might have someone in mind.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XxX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>About an hour had passed since the incident with the children and the Avengers had gone their separate ways. Thor had offered to pay a visit to Asgard in search of something that may be able to help them. Bruce and Tony went back to the lab to tamper more with the tech, trying to find the trigger that had caused this to happen in the first place. Steve had gone to make the phone call and the rest of the Avengers had gone off to do their own thing, sticking to the Tower and staying close.</p>
<p>The five children were left in the main area of the Tower, left with the youngest Avenger in this universe. The television was playing, and Pym seemed engrossed with the characters on the screen. Peter paid it no attention, however, seemingly more enthralled with the five Avengers sitting only a few feet away from him. Awe shone in his eyes and after a bit, Torin had decided to acknowledge him.</p>
<p>“You know, in the universe that we come from, Tony doesn’t have a son.” She said softly. She offered the teen a smile and Peter’s eyes widened. “O-Oh no, Mr. Stark’s not my dad.” He murmured, cheeks a light pink color at the confusion.</p>
<p>At this, Francis glanced at the arachnid and rose an eyebrow. “Then what brings you here? Don’t tell me you’re actually an Avenger; you’re way too young to be hanging out with these oldies.” He said.</p>
<p>“We’re the same age.” Peter deadpanned while Francis shrugged. He shook his head. “Anyway, I’m not ‘officially’ an Avenger.” Peter continued, “Though there was this one time Mr. Stark offered it and I said no.”</p>
<p>“How come?” Azari asked. Peter shrugged. “I just like to look out for the little guy, y’know? Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”</p>
<p>“Spider-Man?” Francis echoed and Pym’s eyes brightened. “So you’re a superhero?” the youngest boy asked excitedly. “Do you have powers?”</p>
<p>Peter rubbed the back of his head. “Well, yeah, but I wasn’t born with them. See,” he pulled his sleeve up, revealing the section of his skin that the spider had bitten quite some time ago. “a radioactive spider bit me when I was out on a field trip. And since then I gained the abilities of a spider.”</p>
<p>“What? Like you can spin webs?” Azari questioned. “No,” Peter admitted. “I make my own webs. But I’ve got super strength and heightened senses!” “Can you climb up walls?” Pym asked. “That too.” Peter grinned.</p>
<p>“Whoa,” the youngest boy gasped. “What about you guys?” Peter asked before adding, “I mean I know that you guys are the children of the Avengers so obviously you can do stuff but…”</p>
<p>“I can do this!” Pym said. He stood up before jumping into the air. Midway, he shrunk in size, causing him to be no bigger than a lightning bug. Peter let out a breathy sigh of amazement as the yellow glow fluttered forward. Peter opened his palm and it landed in it. Being much closer, Peter could now see Pym’s tiny form. The boy was smiling. “See!”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing!” Peter said. Pym flew from Peter’s hand, growing back to his normal size. “I can shock people too!” Pym added excitedly. “And grow really big!”</p>
<p>At the mention of the size manipulation, Peter suddenly had a thought of who Pym’s parent equivalent would be, his memories taking him back to the airport in Germany when one of Team Cap’s members suddenly sprung to life, growing about fifty sizes bigger than any of them. <em>‘Ant Man,’ </em>Peter reminded himself of the name, and he was fairly sure that was who the ‘Giant Man’ was akin to.</p>
<p>“Pym’s being modest.” Azari added, smirking at the boy. “He’s also a big tech-head.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Peter asked. Pym nodded and Peter then said, “That’s great! Maybe if you’re still around, you can join me and Mr. Stark-”</p>
<p>“Why do you call him that?”</p>
<p>The words died on Peter’s tongue at the sudden question, four heads suddenly turning to James. The redhead was glaring, facing Peter. Strangely enough, the teen didn’t feel as though he was actually directing the glare at him. Still, Peter was at a loss for words when he said, “I…”</p>
<p>“James.” Torin hissed, looking at him in disbelief. James didn’t grace her with an answer as he turned his head and stood from his seat.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go wander.” He announced, not waiting for an answer before walking off. Peter opened his mouth to say something then closed it when he realized he didn’t know <em>what </em>to say. His shoulders slumped as James continued on, feeling responsible for his sudden exit.</p>
<p>A hand fell upon his right shoulder and Torin was there, offering him a somber, apologetic smile. “Forgive him,” she said. “All of this is just a lot for him to process.”</p>
<p><em>‘Isn’t it for all of you?’ </em>Peter wanted to ask, but held off, simply nodding. Torin pat his shoulder before the five resumed watching the show on the television, all the while paying no mind to it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XxX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>James didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t exactly care.</p>
<p>Avengers Tower was, for lack of a better term, huge. But in truth, it was absolutely nothing compared to Ultra City. The <em>Citadel.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The sudden thought of running past red lined walls crossed his mind and James steadied himself on the moving platform. They’d entered a large, seemingly empty room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe Ultron assumes no one would be dumb enough to break in.” Azari says. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha!” Pym replies, cockily strutting forward. “We showed him! We are dumb enough!” He steps on something on the ground. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s red. A bridge. And then there’s light. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then suddenly, James was staring at the torn suit of his father, his mask hanging like some sick trophy. His shield, cracked and worn lay beneath it. James spared a look to his right and the sick feeling in his chest only doubled when the Iron Man armor lay next to it, broken, beaten and battered. </em>
</p>
<p>James made his way into a room. He didn’t know what room it was. It was big, and somewhat empty. Not knowing what else to do, James had dropped to the floor, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his head in his arms.</p>
<p>“I see you’ve found your way to the training room.”</p>
<p>James almost jumped when the voice came from beside him, his head turning quick. He relaxed, somewhat, when he found that it was only Black Widow, clad in what looked to be her combat gear.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry.” James said, already moving to get up. “I didn’t-”</p>
<p>Natasha cut him off with a wave of her hand. “No harm done.” She said, before sparing James a look. “Did… You come here to train?” She asked.</p>
<p><em>No. </em>Fighting was the absolute last thing on James’ mind. He found it hard to answer so he simply shook his head, hugging his legs tighter. Natasha nodded. “I see.”</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Natasha began to pack her things. James lowered his head, once again, thinking she was getting ready to leave. A few minutes later, however, he was proven wrong when Natasha had dumped her belongings by the door before sitting down, crossing her legs next to him.</p>
<p>There was a silence between the two Avengers. James didn’t know what to say. And truth be told, neither did Natasha. So, the two redheads sat next to each other in an awkward silence before Natasha decided to break it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about what I did. In the lab.” The woman murmured lowly. James, initially shocked at the apology, didn’t respond immediately. There was a brief period of silence before he said, “No, no. It was nothing really.”</p>
<p>He shrugged when he added, “We’d just come out of literally nowhere and you didn’t know if we were dangerous or not.” His lips curled into a soft smile when he said, “That’s actually what Tony used to say you’d do whenever something you guys saw something potentially dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Did he now?” Natasha mused. There was a brief pause before she said, “Something tells me you didn’t exactly grow up with your universe’s me.”</p>
<p>“No.” James answered. “I didn’t. We didn’t. I can only remember bits and pieces of before you were,” he flinched. “Killed.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Natasha nodded. She then asked, “But what about Tony?”</p>
<p>James tensed at the question. “Tony was… He was the one that raised us.” The boy’s head lowered when he continued, “He kept us safe and away from Ultron for years. We only defeated Ultron a few months ago, in our time. And that was when he…”</p>
<p>James trailed off and Natasha didn’t need to be a genius to piece together what had happened to their universe’s Iron Man.</p>
<p>Part of her wanted to snort. Her Tony was sometimes so oblivious to how he’d basically adopted Peter while an alternate universe him had adopted five other children and raised and protected them.</p>
<p>Most of her felt sympathy and pain for James and his friends. They were so young, no older than she had been, remembering her time in the Red Room. They had lost their parents to a monster and then after years of shelter, had lost their surrogate father to the same monster.</p>
<p>And some small, unrecognizable part of her felt grateful. Grateful for James’ Tony. Grateful that he had taken such good care of her- <em>No, </em>she reminded herself. Her <em>counterpart’s </em>child.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Natasha said, staring forward. “He sounded like a great man.”</p>
<p>“The best.” James agreed.</p>
<p>There were no more words exchanged between the two, but instead an air of understanding.</p>
<p>And this time, the silence wasn’t so awkward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I feel like if Tony died in Next Avengers, James would be the one beating himself up the most. <br/>*Also the title is misleading lol. Technically all of the Avengers gain five other children, with the way I'm writing this out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had come back into the room about fifteen minutes after James had left. The man noticed the lack of the sixth child and asked, "Where's your friend?" </p>
<p>At the question, Peter noticeably tensed but kept his mouth shut. "Wandering." Francis answered. Steve, quite baffled at the strange reaction he'd received, rose his eyebrow. "Where to?" </p>
<p>"He didn't say." Azari said. The children didn't continue, so Steve decided to leave it at that. Sparing a glance at the large television, a smile found its way to the soldier's lips. </p>
<p>"I see Peter's introduced you to his Star Wars movies. They're his favorites." Steve said, taking a seat next to the brown-haired teen. "Oh god." Peter muttered, hiding his face in his hands. "You make me sound like a total nerd, Mr. Rogers." </p>
<p>"There's nothing wrong with being a nerd!" Pym supplied helpfully. "I like them!" </p>
<p>"They are very entertaining." Torin agreed. She was looking at the screen however, her eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Though, those swords are strange. Where are their blades?" </p>
<p>"Those are light sabers." Peter said. Pym pitched in, "Basically laser swords, right?" He looked to Peter for clarity. Peter grinned back at him and nodded. </p>
<p>"Wow." Steve huffed, impressed by the boy's ability to catch on fairly quick. "Good work, kid. You know a bunch more about this than I do already." He said. </p>
<p>Pym beamed. </p>
<p>"Thanks Mr. James' dad!" He chirped and immediately turned his attention back towards the screen and to his companions, none of them noticing the stunned look that had crossed Steve's face at the acknowledgement. </p>
<p>Though they'd established where these children had come from (though not exactly why they were here), it was still quite hard to believe who they were. They were children, yes, but they were <em>their </em>children.</p>
<p>James was <em>his</em> son. Not only his son, but Natasha's as well. He'd almost forgotten that they'd come from a universe where he and Natasha fell in love and actually settled down. A time when they were finally at <em>peace</em>- at least, apparently before Ultron attacked.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe it's time for me to tap out." Tony said, he and Steve standing outside the new Avengers facility Tony had begun building upstate. "Take a page out of Barton's book, build Pepper a farm." He muttered, "Hope nothing blows it up." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A simple life." Steve said amusedly. Tony looked back at him. "You'll get there one day." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don’t know." The soldier sighed. He looked past his friend, staring at nothing in particular. "Family, stability. The guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago." He looked back at Tony. "I think someone else came out." </em>
</p>
<p>Steve was shaken out of his thoughts when more footsteps had entered the room. He turned, finding Tony. The man looked tired and somewhat frustrated but masked that easily once he'd come into view of the children. </p>
<p>"Mr. Stark!" Peter acknowledged happily while Torin, Azari and Pym said, "Tony!" </p>
<p>The movie playing on the TV was forgotten as everybody had turned their attention to the billionaire, who now leaned against Peter's chair. The look on his face was enough for Torin and Azari to lose their smiles but Pym was eager. </p>
<p>"Well?" He asked, hopefully. </p>
<p>Tony sighed. "Bad news." He said. "Bruce and I weren't able to figure out how to work that thing. Even doing what Peter did, nothing." The smile faded from Pym's face at the unfortunate news. "Good news, though," Tony continued and the children perked, "Mister Captain America here has made a call, who should be arriving tomorrow afternoon. <em>And</em>, it just so happens to be pizza night." </p>
<p>"Wait a minute." Azari said. "We're staying here? With you?" </p>
<p>"Well not unless you had some other arrangements." Tony shrugged. At this, Azari, Torin and Pym shared a look, a smile. Peter noticed Francis' indifference (and, if he was being honest, his discomfort) towards the situation. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Torin said, "Thank you." And the watery smile she gave the adults was enough to shock any sarcastic comment out of Tony. </p>
<p>"Of course." The man muttered, softly. He offered them a smile before looking past them and asking, "Weren't there five of you?" </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XxX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Natasha had spared a look at the clock in the training room before getting to her feet. James watched, surprised when she offered him a hand up. He took it gladly, a bit of warmth spreading through his chest at the gesture.</p>
<p>“We’d better be getting back.” Natasha said, collecting her belongings from by the door. She gave James a smile when she said, “It’s pizza night tonight.”</p>
<p>James felt the corner of his lips curl upward as he followed Natasha out the door, the two redheads then continuing on down the hallways of the Tower.</p>
<p>“So how old are you, exactly?” Natasha asked. “Fourteen.” James answered. “I think I was only about two when Tony took us in. I can still remember him telling us the stories.” He recounted.</p>
<p>“I see.” Natasha nodded. “I also take it you’re not the eldest?”</p>
<p>“Torin.” James agreed. “She’s older than us by a year, though Hawkeye is about the same age as her. Azari and I are almost a year away from each other. Pym’s the youngest out of us. Only twelve.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Natasha murmured. The way she remembered him; Ultron was a difficult fight. He had so nearly won in the end and they’d needed all the help they could’ve gotten. Even still, they had suffered casualties. She couldn’t imagine how powerful Ultron in their universe had been to have defeated all Avengers.</p>
<p>She couldn’t imagine how powerful these <em>children</em> were, being able to defeat him when their parents couldn’t.</p>
<p>Around this time, she and James had made it back to the main area of the Tower, where everybody else was starting to gather.</p>
<p>“James.” Torin acknowledged, noticing the teen first. She paused, surprised when Natasha came in right next to him. “Nat,” Steve now greeted, smiling when he found James was with her.</p>
<p>James had made his way to his friends, making his way in front of Peter. “I’m sorry about before.” He said sheepishly. “I know I was… A bit of a jerk.”</p>
<p>“A bit?” Francis snorted. Torin nudged him lightly. Peter, however, didn’t seem to mind, offering the teen a smile. “Hey, no worries.” He said happily, relieved to find that James wasn’t mad at him.</p>
<p>James spared him a short grin before he asked, “So what’s happening? Was Tony and Dr. Banner able to get the thing working again?”</p>
<p>“Negative, kiddo.” Tony himself answered. He stood next to Peter, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with us for a little while yet.”</p>
<p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” James smirked. Tony smiled before clapping Peter’s shoulder. “Well, come on. Children need to eat and the pizza’s getting cold.”</p>
<p>“We aren’t children, Mr. Stark.” Peter muttered as Tony pulled him towards the food, the rest of the children Avengers following shortly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XxX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Soon enough, the Avengers were gathered, mingling and eating. Save for a few, namely Thor and Wanda and Vision, the latter two having taken a much needed trip with just themselves, especially after the Accords fiasco. Warmth filled Peter’s chest at how absolutely <em>domestic </em>it all was; never in a million years did he imagine he’d be able to be here, sharing dinner with all his favorite heroes.</p>
<p>He was also surprised to find that the children had incorporated themselves fairly quickly. Pym was currently and excitedly telling Sam a story, gesturing wildly with the hand that didn’t hold his plate. Azari was talking with Natasha and Dr. Banner, the three sharing a few laughs now and then. Torin was talking with Rhodey.</p>
<p>Peter noticed the lack of a plate in the blonde’s hands but before he could urge her to grab something, Francis had appeared, carrying two. He offered one to Torin, smiling, and the blonde accepted it. There was a tint of pink in both of their cheeks and Peter rose an eyebrow, now beginning to suspect that there was a little something more between the two of them. Nonetheless, after Francis had given Torin the plate, he’d joined her and Rhodey in their talk.</p>
<p>James was currently standing near the table, watching the scene contently. He smiled, fondly, when he saw his siblings having a good time. It was nice. And despite their initial… Welcome, it was safe. He felt <em>safe, </em>here.</p>
<p>“The pizza’s not gonna come to you, just so you know that, kid.” Tony said, breaking James out of his thoughts. The teen turned, and Steve was already offering him a slice, placing it on his plate with a smile.</p>
<p>James smiled back.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dad.” He said, before he froze. Steve and Tony had as well, and James felt panic begin to bubble in his chest as he stuttered, “I-I mean Mr. Captain A-America-uh, Steve. Rogers. Sir.” James finished poorly, shoulders slumping.</p>
<p>His head was down, and he prepared to turn and get as far away from Captain America as possible before there was a hand on his shoulder. James, despite his embarrassment, looking up, his eyes meeting Steve’s.</p>
<p>“Son,” the soldier said, and James tensed. He continued, “I know this is a pretty difficult and confusing situation. If it’s-uh, easier, and if you <em>want,” </em>Steve smiled, “then you can call me that. If you’d like.” The soldier finished quickly, and Tony was finding it quite amusing how good and bad Steve was at this.</p>
<p>James blinked before his expression melted into the happiest smile the adults had seen on him by far.</p>
<p>Softly, he said, “Thanks, Dad.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">XxX</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinner was finished and it was getting quite late. Tony had offered the five children rooms, all near each other as per their request. They didn’t have much spare clothes, so the children wondered why all Tony had to offer them were a variety of, ‘I SURVIVED MY TRIP TO NYC’ shirts and “Hello Kitty” pajamas. He’d apologized sheepishly and Peter offered to go shopping with them tomorrow.</p>
<p>“If you need anything, just ask FRIDAY.” Tony said. “FRIDAY?” Pym repeated, jumping when a voice had greeted, “Hello.” Soon enough, the children Avengers were getting settled in their individual rooms.</p>
<p>Francis sighed as he set aside his bow and arrows, shedding the jacket he wore, leaving him in only his top and his pants. He spared a look of distaste at the pink and kitty covered pants before deciding to sleep how he was.</p>
<p>Before he could settle himself on the bed, however, a knock at the door stopped him. The door creaked open and the teen archer was surprised when Clint Barton poked his head in before opening the door fully.</p>
<p>“I, uh. Brought these.” Hawkeye said, carrying a bundle of clothes. “Heard Tony only had, uh,” He looked past Francis at the PJ’s on the dresser and said, “those.”</p>
<p>He made his way to the teen and Francis blinked. “Thanks.” He said, accepting the clothes. He looked back up at Clint, asking, “Where’d you, uh, get these?”</p>
<p>“Oh, those are my son’s.” Clint shrugged. “He outgrew them a bit ago, I figured they were your size.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.” Francis nodded, looking back at the archer. “You said you had three kids, right? What are their names?”</p>
<p>“I have a picture of them.” Clint offered, sitting on the bed. Subconsciously, Francis took a seat next to him, looking at Clint’s phone in wonder.</p>
<p>“That’s Cooper.” The archer said, pointing at the oldest son. He didn’t look much older than Francis, looking about a year or two ahead of him. “Lila,” Clint continued, “and little Nate.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Francis breathed quietly. He stared at the picture, noticing how happy they looked. Even Nate, who looked to be no older than five, was smiling, looking as though he was shrieking with laughter.</p>
<p>“Cute kids.” The teen said as Clint turned off his phone. He smiled sadly, placing a hand on Francis’ shoulder. “I take it you never met your universe’s me, huh? That you grew up with Tony and those other kids too?”</p>
<p>Francis felt his chest throb as he answered, “No, actually.” He looked down, his shoulders hunched. “Stark didn’t get to me in time. I’ve actually only known the others for about five months.” He admitted.</p>
<p>Clint looked surprised as Francis continued, “I actually grew up with my dad. You.” Francis said. He looked at the archer and was smiling with tears in his eyes. “He led a group of survivors in Ultra City called the Scavengers. Taught me everything he knew until,” Francis shut his eyes, facing the ground again. When he opened them, the tears were still there but there was anger, not sadness. Francis didn’t let the tears fall. “Ultron got to him too.” The teen finished spitefully.</p>
<p>Clint watched the teen, feeling a dull throb in his chest. A feeling of over-protectiveness came over him, as Francis looked so, <em>so </em>much like Cooper and Lila and Nate when they were upset or scared. It only made sense; he <em>was </em>Clint’s son, after all.</p>
<p>That’s right, Clint reminded himself. Even if they were from separate universes, Francis was his son. And that was what ran through Clint’s mind as, before he could stop himself, the archer had leaned over and hugged Francis.</p>
<p>The boy tensed for about a second before he’d relaxed, eventually moving to hug Clint, as well. There was a small sniffle, but it was gone as soon as it came, and the two separated.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Francis murmured. Clint smiled at him. “Anytime.” He said.</p>
<p>He moved to get up off the bed but was stopped by Francis, who said, “Uh, if it’s okay, please. Don’t mention this, to anyone.”</p>
<p>Clint wanted to shake his head at the boy’s tough guy attitude but nonetheless smiled. “My lips are sealed.” He promised, the boy bidding him another thanks before he left the room.</p>
<p>Francis shook his head at what had just happened. On one hand, it was awkward. Why wouldn’t it be? This man, though he looked and sounded like his dad, wasn’t actually his dad. He had three other kids! And none of them shared his hair color so Francis suspected they didn’t exactly share the same mother, though he’d admittedly never met the woman.</p>
<p>But, Francis admitted, any bit of awkwardness was overshadowed by joy. He’d gotten to see his father again. He’d gotten to be held by him again, and just for that moment, Francis wasn’t a leader of survivors, fighting a war against killer robots, but a child. A child who looked up to his father and relied on him when he was scared.</p>
<p>It was a good feeling, he decided. A very good one indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*That Francis scene was,, oof. He's such a complex character (to me) cause he didn't grow up with the other kids. He technically didn't know Tony. So its always so awkward to me when I write the kids being happy about being around Tony again and Francis is just there like "..." cause HE DIDN'T KNOW TONY LIKE THAT,,, <br/>But I'm overthinking it,, No worries, Francis isn't gonna be left out on the parenting haha <br/>*Also, though its in the tags, Francis/Torin isn't a thing. YET.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*If you've seen Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, the opening part is an AU if Ultron's forces were a bit too much for the kids (especially on his own turf I mean c'mon) and the rescue mission had gone horribly, horribly wrong; where Tony sacrifices himself so that the children can escape the Citadel.<br/>However the rest of the movie plays out regularly (the children defeat Ultron and the Iron Avengers with the Hulk).<br/>*Apologies if this is OOC! I have absolutely no idea how to properly portray these characters in writing oops.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>